


Багровый дублет

by Koti



Series: Путевые заметки [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dramedy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/pseuds/Koti
Summary: Лютик и дорогие подарки.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Путевые заметки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197197





	Багровый дублет

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит между 5-й и 6-й сериями 1-го сезона.

Лютик кутается в плащ и пришпоривает коня. С каждым часом становится все холоднее, но это беспокоит его не так сильно, как вой волков вдалеке.  
Несмотря на суровые морозы он охотно отправился в путешествие, ведь цель того стоила: развлекать гостей на графской свадьбе приглашают не каждый день.

Замок графа Ворокулы находится в нескольких милях от города, среди темных темерийских лесов и спрятавшихся под их сенью деревушек. Он стоит на небольшом скалистом озерном острове, окруженный высокой крепостной стеной. От берега озера к воротам замка тянется широкий каменный мост. 

У моста Лютика окликают часовые, во внутреннем дворе их еще больше.

До празднества остается целая неделя. Граф дает короткую аудиенцию после которой Лютика провожают в отведенные ему покои. Он быстро сходится с кухарками и служанками, и вот он уже в курсе всех замковых сплетен и новостей: когда приезжает еще один приглашенный музыкант, Лютик узнает об этом почти сразу.

— Бригида, миленькая, — умоляет он кухарку, — Не знаешь как зовут, это ладно, но как выглядит-то он ты можешь сказать?

— Отчего не могу, — добродушно улыбается она, помешивая варево в огромной кастрюле. 

Лютик сидит у кухонного стола и рассеянно ковыряет пальцем в картофельных очистках.

— Кудрявый, темноволосый, глазами своими черными — зырк! Цыган как есть, даром что бледный какой-то, серьги не носит и одет невзрачно, не то что вы, милсдарь Лютик.

Лютик краснеет от похвалы и расправляет кружева на рукавах, но быстро спохватывается.

— А поселили его где?

— Да в черном крыле, в комнатах что законнику отводят, когда он приезжает обделывать графские дела.

— Вот как. — Лютик удивлен. Его самого разместили в крыле для благородных гостей.

Он запирается в своих комнатах и долго стоит у высокого стрельчатого окна. Из него открывается потрясающий вид на гладь озера и далекий берег. Тревога ворочается в груди. Лютику нужно увидеть Вальдо — в том, что вновь прибывший трубадур — это Вальдо, Лютик не сомневается.  
Конечно, в последний раз расстались они плохо, но когда они расставались хорошо?

 _— Жалкий фанфарон!  
— Жалкий? Кто бы говорил! Ты одет, как гробовщик, как тебя вообще пускают в приличные дома!  
— Да потому что моя музыка говорит сама за себя! А ты своими цветистыми нарядами пытаешься прикрыть слабость поэзии, игры и вокала!  
— А ты..!  
_  
Лютик трясет головой. Это не оправдывает того, что он просил джинна погубить Вальдо.  
Лютику просто необходимо увидеть его.

Спустя сутки он решается и, после недолгих брожений по лестницам и коридорам, останавливается у дверей за которыми его ждет.. нет, конечно Вальдо его не ждет. Дверь не заперта, и Лютик входит без стука — не может отказать себе в удовольствии застигнуть его врасплох. 

Сначала он думает, что Вальдо нет на месте (и где он, спрашивается, ходит), но потом замечает дверь в еще одну комнату — спальню. Что ж.

Лютик закрывает за собой двери и запирает засов. Сегодня не тот случай, когда ему хотелось чтобы кто-то стал свидетелем их разговора.

Взгляд Лютика скользит по просторной комнате — конечно, это не те шикарные покои, в которых поселили его самого, но тоже вполне прилично.

Взгляд натыкается на невероятно роскошный дублет насыщенного багрового цвета, висящий на спинке стула. Он уже видел этот дублет — на старшем сыне графа, Воймире Ворокуле, высоком и широкоплечем детине.

Лютик оглядывает комнату еще раз и замечает валяющийся посреди комнаты сапог (второй — непонятно где), небрежно брошенные у дверей спальни детали одежды.

Лютику вдруг становится жарко, он торопливо расстегивает воротник рубахи.  
Может, стоит уйти, пока его не заметили? Раз уж Вальдо не один.. Лютик неловко переступает и сшибает стоявшую на полу бутылку из-под вина, она падает и звонко разбивается о каменные плиты.

— Что ты тут делаешь?!

Лютик медленно оборачивается. Вальдо стоит в дверях спальни. Глаза его мечут молнии, кудри яростно топорщатся. Из одежды — живописно намотанная простыня. 

— Это я-то? — Лютик решает что лучшая защита — нападение. — Я приехал сюда в качестве музыканта, а вот ты, как я вижу, сменил специализацию.

Лютик дергает подбородком в сторону дублета: 

— Я знаю, кому принадлежит это! Вижу, ты услаждаешь не только слух богачей!

Лютик жалеет о каждом сказанном слове, но не может остановиться. Он понимает, что говорит как ханжа, он понимает, что в нем говорит слепая ревность, и лучше бы ему молчать. Хочется зажать себе рот руками и убежать, но выяснить какого черта здесь происходит хочется еще сильнее.

— С каких пор ты стал блюстителем нравственности? — насмешливо спрашивает Вальдо.

— Я хотя бы никогда не скрывал свою увлекающуюся натуру, а ты.. — Лютик чувствует, как под испытующим взглядом Вальдо весь его запал рассеивается, как утренний туман под лучами солнца. Надо будет ввернуть где-нибудь этот пассаж. Или слишком избито?

Опомнившись, Лютик бормочет: 

— А про тебя вообще в Оксенфурте говорили, что ты девственник, вот!

Вальдо опирается о косяк и улыбается:

— И теперь ты разочарован тем, что я подарил свой цветок кому-то познатнее тебя?

Лютик задыхается от унижения и гнева:

— В гробу видал я твой цветок! — Вопреки своим словам, он вытягивает шею, пытаясь заглянуть Вальдо через плечо, и Вальдо отступает, чтобы Лютик смог увидеть спальню, и кровать, а там.. Никого.

Лютику ужасно хочется посмотреть под кроватью и в шкафу, и в то же время — провалиться под землю. Да что с ним такое? Он же клялся себе, что эта глупая влюбленность давно позабыта.  
Если бы это было так, о если бы это было так, он никогда бы не произнес то желание.

— Ты! — Лютик практически тычет Вальдо в нос обвиняющем перстом. В попытке отстраниться, тот с размаху бьется затылком об косяк и хватается руками за голову.

— Чтобы быть разочарованным нужно сначала очароваться! — Лютик выдает первое, что приходит на ум, и это, конечно же совершенная пошлость.

Когда Вальдо наконец отрывается от ощупывания своей глупой головы и поднимает на Лютика глаза, они полны слез.

— Вот значит как! — он пытается изящно накинуть на плечо край простыни, который тут же соскальзывает. — Как ты можешь!

Голос Вальдо повышается на несколько октав, к слезам в глазах добавляется дрожащий подбородок. 

— Мы были друзьями, мы играли вместе, и после всего что было ты приходишь и унижаешь меня своими нелепыми обвинениями! Ты, который желал моей смерти — не отпирайся, мне все рассказали! А ведь я, я-то люблю тебя! — выкрикивает Вальдо и, пошатнувшись, ахает и хватается за сердце.

Слезы катятся по щекам, пальцы судорожно комкают ткань простыни — припадок у него, что ли?

Лютик растерян и зол. Когда Вальдо начинает заваливаться вбок, Лютик бросается к нему, и крепко обняв, держит. Нос щекочут черные кудри.

Лютик понимает одновременно две вещи: что Вальдо пьян и что под простыней на нем нет совсем ничего.

Спустя пару минут Вальдо лежит поперек кровати, сложив ладони на груди, и смотрит на Лютика с выражением мировой скорби в глазах. Шепчет еле слышно:

— Ты, бездушный, жестокосердный, корчишь из себя тонко чувствующего, а сам пень пнем, тебе бы быть торговцем рыбой, у тебя с ней много общего, манеры как у деревенщины, даром, что из благородных, за что мне все это..

Лютик присаживается на край кровати. До него начинает доходить.

— Вальдо, я никогда не думал, что ты тоже..

Лютик берет ладони Вальдо в свои и целует одну, потом другую.

— Валь, я люблю тебя. Люблю почти с первого дня знакомства, если бы ты знал..

Лицо Вальдо искажается гримасой ярости и, с неожиданной силой оттолкнув Лютика, он кидается в угол, где стоит массивный сундук и перекатывается по полу еще одна бутылка. С каких пор Вальдо стал так налегать на вино? Тем временем, Вальдо тянется к здоровенному канделябру, и с трудом поднимает его.

Лютик едва успевает стратегически отступить к выходу.

— Валь, ты чего это?

— Того! — вопит Вальдо не своим голосом, и швыряет канделябр в сторону Лютика. — Я тебе не верю!

Канделябр, не пролетев и половины расстояния, с гулким грохотом падает на пол. Свечи разлетаются во все стороны. Спустя несколько секунд начинает гореть кипа разбросанных по ковру черновиков, занавесь у окна и сорочка, валяющаяся под кроватью.

Лютик бросается тушить занавесь, потом лезет под кровать за горящей сорочкой.

Вальдо причитает над черновиками.

Комната наполняется дымом и Лютик открывает окошко. Деревянная рама подается с трудом, морозный воздух наполняет комнату. Запах дыма, однако, никуда не девается, только теперь еще и холодно.

— Не стоит тебе тут оставаться. — Лютик протягивает Вальдо руку и помогает подняться с пола. — Пойдем ко мне? У меня камин, живописный вид из окна.

Они собирают вещи Вальдо — Лютик собирает, пока Вальдо стоит посреди комнаты, прижимая к груди свои драгоценные рукописи. От холода он стремительно трезвеет.

Лютик пробегает пальцами по вышивке на плечах злосчастного багрового дублета.

— Тебе нравится? — Вальдо спрашивает спокойно и без издевки.

— Да. Очень красивый.

— Сын графа подарил. Он уверял, что без ума от моих баллад, и выглядел таким восторженным, что я не смог отказаться от подарка. 

Вальдо медлит, подбирая слова, но потом просто спрашивает:

— Может быть ты возьмешь его? Мне кажется, тебе он будет к лицу.

Лютик молча кивает.

Они забывают забрать лютню, и когда Лютик возвращается за ней в комнаты Вальдо, в коридоре его чуть не сбивает с ног знакомая горничная.

— Мила, куда бежишь?

— Простите, простите, милсдарь Лютик, но тут такое!

— Да что же?

— Граф свой фамильный медальон потеряли! Ищут его теперь, граф сказали, что вор двадцать ударов кнутом получит. Это же верная смерть! Страшно..

— Но ты же не брала, чего тебе бояться?

— Ох, милсдарь, не понять вам. Брать может и вовсе никто не брал, но виноватого найдут, как пить дать.

— И ко мне искать придут?

— Нет, конечно, вы же из благородных. Кого-то из обслуги скоро хоронить будем. Не впервой: охоч граф до крови-то.

Мила всхлипывает, и стирает ладонью слезу со щеки.

— Вам лучше к себе пойти, здесь скоро все вверх дном перевернут.

Она косится на дверь в комнату Вальдо. 

— Говорят, этот менестрель сильно прогневил графа. Ох.

Со стороны лестницы доносится звук шагов, и Лютик с Милой торопливо расходятся.

Услышав про переполох в замке, Вальдо заметно бледнеет.

— Вот значит, что он задумал.

— Кто?

Вместо ответа Вальдо снимает единственное кольцо, которое носит — Лютик помнит его еще по Оксенфуртским временам — старинное серебряное, с темно-красным камнем.

— Я знаю, что у меня нет права просить тебя об одолжении, мы ведь даже не друзья, но я прошу. Меня объявят вором и казнят. Возьми этот перстень, возьми себе все деньги, что у меня есть, там не так уж много, но все же. Пожалуйста, навести моих родителей, расскажи им, что случилось. Слухи о казни до них дойдут все равно, но я бы хотел, чтобы они знали, что я невиновен.

Лютик впервые видит, как Вальдо умоляет, и никакой радости это зрелище не приносит. Возможно, Вальдо слишком много выпил, и у него горячка? Лютик решает пока что подыграть ему.

— Хорошо, я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь. Но и ты выполни мою просьбу: объясни толком, что происходит!

Вальдо трет лоб, собираясь с мыслями.

— Это случилось на приеме у Калантэ. Я как раз заканчивал обучение в Оксенфурте, и меня в числе лучших музыкантов пригласили играть во дворце. Ты был тогда еще совсем желторотиком, первый курс, тебя конечно же не позвали.

— Да ты старше меня всего-то на два года!

— Три! И иногда мне кажется, что я старше тебя на целую жизнь.

— Тебе кажется. Вообще, смешно всё это слышать от человека в простыне.

Вальдо сверкает глазами:

— Ты будешь слушать или перебивать на каждом слове?

— Буду, буду.

— Ну, как я уже сказал, был прием у Калантэ, вся знать перепилась, даже драка была — пару бара.. баронов еле разняли. Калантэ подозвала меня к себе — и я, дурак, чуть сознание не потерял от волнения — сама королева хочет говорить со мной! Она указала мне на графа Ворокулу и говорит, мол, вжарь лимерик про этого кровопийцу, смотри как он смешно ковыляет.

Ну, я и вжарил. Просто зарифмовал ее слова о нем, я ведь графа видел впервые и ничего про него не знал. Все смеялись. Кроме графа, конечно.  
Чуть позже он подошел ко мне и сказал, что я держу голову слишком высоко для простолюдина и он это исправит.  
Я забыл о его словах в тот же миг, ну кто будет обращать внимание на угрозы злобного старикашки, когда тебе рукоплещет королева и весь ее двор.  
Вот и вся история.

А пару недель назад я выступал на зимнем балу в Вызиме, встретил там Воймира Ворокулу, и он пригласил меня сюда, играть на его свадьбе. Я и не подумал о том, чей он сын.  
По прибытии он представил мне своего папеньку. Граф спросил, узнал ли я его, и заверил, что помнит свои долги.

Замок неприступен и хорошо охраняется. Мне намекнули, что сбежать не получится, а если я попытаюсь, то буду коротать дни в темнице.  
Я все голову ломал, гадая, какую расправу готовит мне граф. Теперь все ясно: обвинение в краже драгоценности — вполне благовидный и достоверный предлог для казни.

— Он не может так поступить, ты же знаменитый бард, и..

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. В первую очередь я — для таких, как граф — внебрачный сын крестьянки и нотариуса. Мало того, что простолюдин, так еще и байстрюк..  
Я унизил его своими стишками перед всем двором. Конечно, я это сделал по приказу королевы, но ей он отомстить не может, зато я был настолько глупым, что оказался в его руках.  
Теперь ты счастлив Лютик? Увидишь, как я получу сполна. И никакой джинн не нужен.

_Нет, не счастлив._

Лютик так потрясен, что не может вымолвить ни слова. Вальдо — это живой ум, безупречные манеры, сдержанный, неброский стиль одежды. Вальдо — это музыка, от которой у Лютика заходится сердце. Это бесконечное множество определений, и самые сокровенные из них начинаются со слова «мой». Друг, враг, соперник, болезненная привязанность и еще много чего.  
И все это может быть жестоко уничтожено просто потому, что кто-то решил, что по факту рождения одним позволено решать судьбу других. Просто потому, что у них есть деньги, власть и выдуманная благородная кровь.

— Нет ничего отвратительнее неравенства. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я несчастлив.

Вальдо разглядывает его с усталым любопытством - наверняка не ожидал таких слов от избалованного привилегиями своего класса дворянчика. Но спрашивает о другом:

— Неужто ты и впрямь не знал, кто я?

_Конечно, я знал. И это знание заставляло меня восхищаться тобой еще больше._

— Ты — лучший бард континента. Это все, что я знаю.

Вальдо улыбается через силу.

— Спасибо, что решил скрасить мои последние часы лестью, я..

Он опускает взгляд на свои ладони, безвольно лежащие на коленях. У него нет сил придумывать остроты.

— Ты сдался! — Кричит Лютик в отчаянии. — Ты сдался. — Повторяет он уже тише.

— Я пытался найти выход, но его просто нет.

Лютик кружит по комнате, как зверь в клетке, пока его взгляд не падает на багровый дублет. Он хватает его и с ненавистью трясет, пытаясь порвать. Что-то блестящее выпадает из рукава дублета, раздается звон, по полу катится крупный золотой медальон, изукрашенный бриллиантами.

— О, — Говорит Вальдо. — Его, наверное, ищут в моей комнате. А он тут.

Лютик торопливо сует медальон в карман и вытаскивает лютню из футляра. Наспех причесывается и оглядывает себя в надежде, что выглядит достаточно презентабельно для появления на публике.

Вальдо молча наблюдает за ним.

— Наверное, ты хочешь сказать, что я не должен лезть в твои дела. Это было бы очень похоже на тебя. Но ты же не думаешь, что я буду стоять и смотреть, как тебя убьют, а потом спокойно спою на этой треклятой свадьбе и поеду по своим делам?

— Нет, Лютик, не думаю.

— Вот и молодец.

Лютик подходит к Вальдо и кладет руку ему на плечо. Так и не решившись сказать что-нибудь ещё, он разворачивается и покидает комнату. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Вальдо прижимает ладони к лицу и надолго замирает.

Направляясь к покоям графа, Лютик лихорадочно перебирает в голове варианты действий: отдать медальон, соврав, что нашел его в холле? Сказать, что в Вызиме их с Вальдо ждут влиятельные друзья? Ах, граф, вы же не хотите, чтобы слухи об этом инциденте расползлись по всему континенту? Или покичиться своим титулом, граф придает значение таким вещам, в конце концов Лютик почти не уступает ему в знатности. Виконт — это вам не какой-нибудь барон!  
Нет, нет, нет, все слабо, все не то! Что бы Лютик не врал, ясно одно — старый граф хитер и не отпустит Вальдо живым. Лютик видел его глаза — глаза жестокого убийцы. Проклятье!

Старик изволит ужинать, и милостиво кивает:

— Сыграй менестрель, позабавь нас.

Лютик кланяется и поет балладу о разлученных влюбленных, наблюдая, как граф ест: неряшливо и жадно. Острые редкие зубы вонзаются в мясо, и по морщинистому подбородку течет красный соус. Лютик вздрагивает и прогоняет из головы образ кнута, рассекающего белую кожу.

Ленивый взмах ладонью: 

— Давай повеселее что-нибудь, позадорнее.

Лютик повинуется, в ход идет «Дочь рыбака», потом песня про булки мельничихи. Граф одобрительно хрюкает, маслянистые глазки загораются весельем. После особо забористого пассажа он заходится каркающим смехом, который переходит в хрип. Лютик замолкает на полуслове и смотрит, как подавившийся куском мяса граф скребет ногтями по столешнице. Вскоре он затихает. Кончено.

Дрожа от радостного возбуждения, Лютик бежит к дверям и голосит как можно громче:

— Господину графу плохо! Лекаря, лекаря!

Комната наполняется слугами, стражниками и безутешными родственниками. Лютик отступает в тень и наблюдает. Никто не выглядит расстроенным кончиной графа, наследник скрывает радость хуже других.

В глазах Вальдо плещется восхищение, и Лютик упивается им. Вальдо крепко обнимает его и целует в висок:

— Лютик, ты гений! Уморил старого хрыча своими песнями! 

В течении нескольких секунд Лютик борется с сильнейшим желанием придушить Вальдо, но на выяснение отношений нет времени. 

Они спешно собираются и, пользуясь переполохом, охватившем замок, сбегают.

Дышать упоительно легко, и они пришпоривают коней, скача через лес. Снег заметает следы. Лютик и Вальдо смеются - просто так, без причины, просто потому что они живы и свободны.

Добравшись до Вызимы, они продают графский медальон по сходной цене (в суматохе Лютик совершенно забыл, что тот так и остался у него, честно!), и снимают уютную комнату в приличной гостинице. 

В камине потрескивают поленья, а за окном горят яркие звезды и луна освещает заснеженную улицу.

Вальдо тихо перебирает струны, на его губах играет мечтательная улыбка.

Лютик вертится перед зеркалом в подогнанном по размеру багровом дублете и новых штанах в тон. Портной поработал на славу.

— При дворе короля Недомира скоро начнутся рыцарские турниры. Будут пиры, и не одну неделю. А еще я слышал, что в тамошних горах видели зеленого дракона. Можно убить двух зайцев: подзаработать на пирах и, возможно, найти материал для вдохновения! Едем?

Вальдо качает головой.

— Для меня нет ничего более вдохновляющего, чем волны, разбивающиеся о скалы родных берегов. Хочу отдохнуть от светской жизни, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Встречу весну дома, в Цидарисе.

Лютику становится тоскливо. Неужели они так и расстанутся?

Мелодия, которую наигрывает Вальдо — нежная и незатейливая. И такая печальная.

— О чем она? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Лютик.

— О нас. Наших приключениях. — так же тихо отвечает Вальдо. — Не буквально, конечно, я навел немного тумана: это будет баллада о двух сестрах.

— Одна была светла, как летний день, — пальцы легко перебирают струны, мелодия становится четче и чище.

Лютик берет свою лютню, его мотив начинает вторить и переплетаться с мелодией Вальдо, образуя причудливый узор.

Лютик смотрит в глаза Вальдо, и тот опускает ресницы, приглашая продолжить рассказ. Лютик говорит:

— А другая — холодна, как зимняя ночь. Ее кожа была белее самого чистого снега, а локоны — черны, как крыло ворона.

Вальдо склоняет голову, пряча улыбку. На его щеках загорается румянец. Очаровательно! Лютик продолжает:

— Однажды в их замок на побережье северного моря приехал рыцарь, храбрый и прекрасный во всех отношениях. Благородных кровей, само собой!

Вальдо сводит брови домиком и поёт, с трагизмом в голосе:

Кольцо он старшей подарил,  
Но больше младшую любил.

— Фа-ла-ла-ла ла-ла-ла! — подпевает Лютик.

— Рыцарь играл с чувствами девушек, убеждая каждую из них в своей любви и подталкивая одну убить другую. — Вальдо смотрит на Лютика исподлобья, в мелодии чувствуется угроза. 

— Но в один ненастный день сестры позвали вероломного рыцаря гулять к бушующему морю и столкнули со скалы. И сия пучина поглотила его в один момент! — Не дрогнув, Лютик выдерживает взгляд темных глаз и поет страшным голосом:

Друг дорогой, ступай на дно!  
Тебе спастись не суждено!  


— Фа-ла-ла-ла ла-ла-ла! — завывает Вальдо.

Они дружно смеются. Отложив лютню в сторону, посерьезневший Лютик спрашивает:

— Ты сможешь простить мне историю с джинном?

— Я думаю, ты тогда был не в себе. — Вальдо прислоняет лютню к стене. — И потом, если бы ты не спел для Ворокулы..

Лютик видит, как он набирается духа, чтобы произнести слова благодарности. Быть благодарным человеку, который когда-то желал тебе смерти не так-то просто.

— Значит, ты признаешь меня своим спасителем? — Лютик решает помочь Вальдо и заодно выгадать для себя кое-что.

— Да. — отвечает Вальдо, открыто глядя на Лютика.

— Значит, — голос Лютика становится вкрадчивым. — Я заслужил благодарность?

Лютик видит, как в глазах Вальдо захлопывается дверь, которую тот простодушно приоткрыл. Он все еще не доверяет Лютику. После всего, что было. Неудивительно — после всего-всего, что было.

— Да.

Вальдо выпрямляет спину, его силуэт становится жестким и каким-то острым.

— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты подарил мне..

Лютик почти физически ощущает, как Вальдо закутывается в броню отчужденности и выставляет шипы.

— В общем, думаю, поцелуй-то я заслужил.

Вальдо ошарашенно хлопает глазами, Лютик подкрадывается ближе. Он достает из кармана серебряное кольцо, которое Вальдо отдал ему. Взяв его за руку, он надевает кольцо на палец Вальдо.

— Я знаю, что оно много значит для тебя. Я все ждал, что ты попросишь меня вернуть его. Но ты не попросил.

Пока Вальдо таращится на свою ладонь в руках Лютика, тот ловит губами его губы и целует. Как же хорошо.

Спустя несколько секунд Лютик валяется на полу, потирая ушибленный локоть.

Вальдо все так же сидит на кровати, задумчиво дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до своих губ.

— Ну что не так-то? — стонет Лютик с пола. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня, и не притворяйся, что был пьян и не помнишь! Я сказал, что люблю тебя. Рискуя жизнью, я спас тебя и вот, долгожданный поцелуй влюбленных!

Лютик сокрушенно заламывает руки.

— Предупреждать надо было. — бурчит Вальдо. — Ладно, иди сюда. Попробуем еще раз.

Шустро поднявшись, Лютик обнимает Вальдо, и они пробуют еще раз. И еще. И еще.


End file.
